


Back to Normal?

by Belle (sxnshine)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Idkwhattotagreally, M/M, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnshine/pseuds/Belle
Summary: Set after the Squip incident. Jeremy realizes a few things... not being in love with Christine, hurting his player one, Michael, and that squips are nothing but trouble and should be kept away as far as possible.





	Back to Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> First Be More Chill fanfic! Also, if you end up seeing this on an account by the name minabon on Wattpad, that’s me, so don’t haunt me...

It was summer, finally. Jeremy Heere had been spending his days at his best friend's house. After the Squip incident, everything had become a pretty shaky; with Rich finally coming out as bi, Jake in crutches, and Jeremy not actually liking Christine (perhaps a tan-skinned Filipino-Ecuadorian with glasses and a signature red hoodie.). Not to mention what happened between Jeremy and Michael.

But, there was always something good. Brooke and Chloe had forgiven each other and became friends again, ha, maybe even more. Rich was being less of a jerk, and was embracing his sexuality... not to mention he didn't mind having his lisp, which a certain Jake Dillinger found very, very cute.

Anyhow, now that the Squip incident was (almost) behind them, here was Jeremy playing Apocalypse of the Damned with Michael. They had finally made up after what happened at the Halloween party.

"Find the bad guy, push him aside!" Michael called out.

"Then move on forward with your friend at your side!" Jeremy bit his lip as they started on for the next boss. Click clack went their controllers as they hastily pushed each button, forming attacks and blocking virtual opponents.

Soon they had finished level 10. The two cheered and high fived each other triumphantly.

"Ha! Level 11 is gonna be a breeze against the two of us!" Michael grinned widely. Jeremy agreed and all of a sudden, wrapped his arms around Michael. The smaller boy was slightly shocked.

"I'm glad to be your player two again," Jeremy began. "I know I was being a real dick to you back then, and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have let some stupid computer get in the way of our friendship."

Michael pulled back and looked Jeremy in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay... and um, speaking of friendship, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Jeremy looked at him, slightly confused.

"Look, ever since... a while... I've been feeling things, for someone." Michael started.

"Really?" Jeremy said in surprise. Who could Michael have feelings for?

"Yeah, um... he's been a friend of mine for a while, and I like him a lot. The problem is, I don't know if he likes me back." He said nervously, hoping that Jeremy would maybe understand what he was saying.

It's a guy then... Jeremy thought, feeling a slight tug on his chest. Who could it be?

"Well, I was wondering what I could do to, you know, confess?"

"Oh..." Jeremy felt jealousy rise to his chest, but managed to keep it in, for the sake of Michael's happiness. "Maybe you could just tell him outright." He said helpfully.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then fine. If he can't see you that way, then that's his fucking fault. He'd have made a huge mistake."

Still facing Jeremy, Michael took a breath.

"I love you, Jeremy."

Jeremy sat there in shock. He could feel his face heat up. Michael noticed that he was silent. He felt all the color drain from his face and started to wonder if he had made a mistake.

"Wellimeanifyoudontitsfineijustwantedtotellyouthisbut-"

Jeremy cut him off by planting his lips on his. Michael felt his cheeks darken, and his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. When Jeremy pulled back, the only thing the two heard in the room was four soft words coming out of Jeremy's mouth.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @bellasaurus-rex


End file.
